1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a pumping circuit and, more particularly, to a pumping circuit configured to generate a relatively high voltage.
2. Related Art
A pumping circuit typically generates a relatively high voltage using a capacitor. The generated voltage is transferred via a switching device, such as for example a transistor. If a gate voltage of the transistor changes during the generation and transfer of the relatively high voltage the resistance of the transistor may change. As a result, a level of the relatively high voltage being transferred may be reduced.